


Oasis

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prideshipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Post-DSoD prideshipping throne smut. That's pretty much the gist of it. Sorry, I don't mean to be this sinful. [DSoD spoilers sort of]





	

Notes: I saw a post asking prideship fic writers for post-dsod throne sex and well… I’m all for smut. ~~Even though I can’t actually write smut.~~ Fun fact—the other prideship fic I wrote also features Seto and Atem smutting while sitting. This is apparently my kink. ~~I’m sorry I can’t produce better work. I wrote most of this on my phone l-lol /desperate~~

 

 ~~I haven’t seen the movie btw. Idk where they are at the end of the film. ToT Pretend they're in Egypt or somewhere similar.~~   edit: 1/31 -- I HAVE SEEN THE FILM NOW. JFCBVDJHFDBVJDHBVFJDH

 

xxx

 

The smirk on Atem’s lips was the only invitation Seto needed for the fire inside him to ignite and flare into billowing clouds of smoky desire. For months, Seto had dreamed of standing in front of Atem once more, of challenging him to duel after duel, and of pummeling Atem into the ground once and for all. In so many dreams, Seto had seen the very image he was witnessing at that moment—Atem, adorned in gold, wearing a proud smirk as he waited for Seto to approach. And Seto, the happiest he had ever felt before, always smirked back, never once faltering from his longing to duel Atem time and again. 

 

In Seto’s dreams, he had won the match. He had beaten Atem and laughed wholeheartedly as he reclaimed his rightful title. He had beaten Atem and had thrown his head back and relished in the sweetness of victory and of Atem’s defeated gaze.

 

But Seto wasn’t dreaming, and he was fully aware of that fact. As his life points came crashing down to zero, Seto was fully aware that reality was far more challenging than any dream could ever be, and Atem was still the strongest duelist and the only rival for Seto Kaiba. 

 

It was Seto who collapsed in defeat, head bowed, brows narrowed. Deep blue eyes stared at the cards left in his hand. Despite his appearance, however, Seto was anything but crushed. In fact, he was elated. Elated because, for the first time in a long time, he was finally able to experience the emotions only Atem could stir within him. Seto’s heart had been racing; his hands had been shaking with anticipation; his cheeks had begun to hurt from smiling so much.

 

Atem’s footsteps were light as he faded back into what Seto assumed was his throne room. Blue eyes watched as Atem disappeared.

 

Panic filled Seto’s entire being.

 

In one motion, Seto stood and made his way toward Atem, relief quickly flooding his veins as eyes caught sight of Atem once more. The guards that stood nearby flinched, readying to attack, but Atem quickly commanded them to leave. Seto released the breath he had been holding and waited for the guards to disappear, waited for Atem to sit, waited for words to form once again in his mind. The wrong ones came out.

 

“Duel me again.”

 

Atem’s eyes widened in slight disbelief, but an amused smile played on his lips as he remembered just whom was standing before him. “Kaiba, we just--”

 

“Don’t start with me. Do you know how long it’s taken for me to find you?”

 

“Months,” Atem replied, resting his elbow on the armrest, his chin on his hand. 

 

Seto vaguely wondered if Atem had been watching him the entire time. It was a ludicrous thought, one that Seto explained away with some idea of Atem being able to tell time in the afterlife. “Yes, months. Now, duel me again.”

 

“Kaiba…”

 

“I’m not leaving--”

 

“Kaiba…”

 

“--until I beat--”

 

“It isn’t going to happen.”

 

“--your sorry ass once and--”

 

A sigh came from Atem, violet eyes meeting blue ones. “I miss you, too, Kaiba.”

 

“--for… all.”

 

The silence that lingered between them was thicker and hazier than fog. Nothing seemed to move either. Nothing but the beating of Seto’s heart. It was loud, thudding clearly in his ears, ringing louder than church bells. Could Atem hear Seto’s heartbeat? And what about Atem? Was his heart…

 

Seto discarded the thought. The dead didn’t have heartbeats. 

 

“Go back to your brother, Kaiba. He’s waiting for you,” Atem said, rattling the delicate silence. 

 

But no one told Seto Kaiba what to do. With his eyes set on Atem, Seto closed the distance between Atem and himself, ridding his arm of his duel disk in the process. Seto propped that very arm beside Atem’s head and leaned in, blue eyes taking in the sun-kissed glow of Atem’s skin, the way the gold jewelry accentuated muscles and contours, the way violet eyes waited, expectantly. 

 

“I’ll go back when I’m ready,” Seto said before leaning in closer and pressing his lips against Atem’s. 

 

Atem’s back straightened, bottom lip quivering faintly as Seto pulled away only to press closer. As if on cue, Atem’s arms wrapped around Seto’s neck, fingers burying themselves in soft brown strands of hair. Closer Atem pulled himself, lips opening, tongues meeting. 

 

It was Seto who pulled away again, tongue and teeth attacking a tanned neck after hands removed Atem’s gold adornments. Against the hard floor, the gold jewelry clunked, mingling with the sound of clothes shifting and breathy moans. 

 

The back of Atem’s head hit his throne softly, violet eyes fluttering open, gaze meeting Seto’s. Seto had sunk into the ground in front of the throne, kneeling in front of Atem as he pushed aside Atem’s tunic and placed kisses up Atem’s thighs. Soft gasps and throaty moans urged Seto’s mouth closer to Atem’s erection, stopping only when his lips finally reached the tip. Darting his tongue, Seto rubbed the slit slowly, tasting the thick fluid that had begun to gather at the tip. The echo of Seto’s surname resonated in his mind, a delirious smirk playing on his lips as Atem’s fingers threaded through his hair again. With agonizing slowness, Seto sucked on the head of Atem’s arousal, taking in more and more as Atem’s breathing became more desperate. Seto couldn’t help but muse how the proud and regal pharaoh was nothing more than a squirming, whiny mess atop his golden throne and all it took was _his_ —Seto’s—touch. 

 

“Atem,” Seto breathed after he pulled away, eyes half-lidded but filled with raw hunger. Mindlessly, Seto pressed his lips against one of Atem’s thighs, relishing in the shudder that came from Atem. Atem’s skin was smooth, unmarred, perfectly golden as if the sun itself had reached down to kiss Atem’s soul. And though Seto would never say so out loud, Atem was perfection, wonderfully strong-willed and breathtakingly beautiful. 

 

Standing, Seto reached for Atem’s hands, clasping them and bringing them up to his lips. 

 

Atem’s eyes widened, a blush kissing his cheeks to redness. “K-kaiba,” he questioned, but was pulled up from his seat before any other word could be uttered. 

 

When their lips met again, Seto could feel Atem’s hands press against his chest, run down his abdomen, and pull on his belt. Eagerness melted into haste. Clothes fell to the ground. A rush of warm wind hit flushed skin. 

 

Atem had turned them around as their lips remained united, and, with a firm shove, Atem pushed Seto into the seat of the throne. Seto would have laughed at Atem’s willingness to let another sit on the pharaoh’s seat, but Atem’s bare body stole Seto’s ability to form words. Instead, Seto stared at the way beads of sweat glistened on Atem’s body, at the way Atem’s gold crown shimmered in the light of the sun, at the way muscles moved as Atem sat on Seto’s lap and pressed his erection against Seto’s stomach. 

 

Without hesitation, Atem cupped Seto’s cheek and merged their lips once more, a soft moan fading between their lips. Seto’s hands moved down Atem’s back, massaging muscles, tracing planes and contours, till they reached Atem’s hips. A shudder ran down Atem’s spine then, and, breaking the kiss, Atem pressed open-mouthed kisses down Seto’s neck, licking and suckling at pale flesh as Seto spread Atem.

 

With more delicacy than he had ever shown, Seto pressed his finger against the taut ring of muscle at Atem’s entrance, slowly massaging. He drank up Atem’s gasps and whines and relished in the quivers that shook Atem’s body as he teased and rubbed and penetrated. 

 

“Kaiba,” Atem murmured, his own hand sneaking between their bodies, fingers encircling Seto’s erection. While Seto relaxed Atem’s body, Atem squeezed and pumped Seto’s arousal, fingers rubbing precum down the shaft, the action eliciting a melody of soft moans. 

 

Kisses were shared, names were murmured, and when Seto finally positioned himself against Atem's entrance, a string of moans and desperate clutching ensued. Atem's breath was caught, eyes closed, head thrown back as his body slowly consumed Seto's member. Seto fared no better—his own hands shook with elation and fire as the sun itself engulfed him. Pulling Atem close, Seto kissed Atem and breathed in his scent, heart racing at the overwhelming clash of sensations. Hands gripped hips. Atem's body began to move. Up and down, faster and faster still, Seto pumped into Atem, the rush of warm air cooling sweat-soaked skin. Atem pressed their lips closer and murmured "Kaiba" against Seto's lips, his insides twisting, coiling, spiraling. 

 

Atem felt a rush of warm fluid fill him as his own release shook his body. Strong arms wrapped around Atem, embracing him, holding on to him as if never wanting to let go. His own arms, unable to defy his heart, clung to Seto. He drank up the warmth as his mind memorized the feeling of Seto pressed against him, the way Seto’s breathing slowed, and the softness of Seto’s hair. 

 

It had been no more than a minute before Seto broke the silence, murmuring against Atem's shoulder, "Duel me."

 

Atem's eyes opened. Widened. A smile formed on his lips. He laughed. "You really don't know when to quit."

 

"No, I don't," replied Seto. Moving his hand to the back of Atem's head, long fingers wove into thick hair. Seto gently pulled Atem's head back, placed a kiss against flushed lips, and peered into violet eyes. "And I won't leave until--"

 

"I duel you again. I know. "

 

Seto usually didn't like it when someone sassed him, but Atem would always be the exception. He was, after all, the exception to everything. 


End file.
